Life of Song
by PFT
Summary: Phineas and Ferb's lives as expressed through songs. Accepting song suggestions Within Reason .
1. Little Brothers

Little Brothers

_Candace POV_

**Little Brother,**  
**I remember when you first came home,**

I was just 5 when I met Phineas. He had a triangle-shaped head, and was really cute. He looked like daddy in some ways, his hair and eyes...

**Then came another, little brother of our own.**

Mom married again when I was 8. Her husband brought a boy around the same age as Phineas. They immediately got along like best buds.

**Even when you break my toys,**  
**You will always be my,**  
**Little brothers,**

I sat there as I watched 2-year-old Phineas playing with his toy car. He was zooming around on the floor of our living room. He got up, but forgot where his car was. He tripped on it and landed on my doll. He picked himself up and began to cry.

**Cause you're younger,**  
**We're related, and you're boys.**  
**Even when you're making too much noise,**

I was stuck in bed with the flu at age 9. Phineas and Ferb were playing Godzilla out in the hallway, destroying what seemed to be industructible towers.

Except for Godzilla.

**You will always be my,**  
**Little brothers,**  
**Cause you're younger,**  
**We're related, and you're boys**  
**Little brothers,**  
**Little brothers,**  
**Little brothers.**


	2. Good Days

2. Good Days

_Phineas POV_

It was October 3rd. I had been in school for over a month. The other kids in my kindergarten class stayed away from me. I pretended I was fine, but I was lonely. Then I heard a voice behind me-

"Whatcha doin'?" I looked behind me to find a black-haired girl standing there. "I'm Isabella."

"I'm Phineas. I'm building a tower. Wanna help?"

"Sure." We spent several days trying to build a tower. Every time the heater turned on, it fell down. She was the one to say- "The heater messes up the balance. If only these would stick together."

I was stunned. Any other kid I had tried to build a tower with would blame the 'Heater Monster.' And I would say a similar thing. That's about when they ran off. "If only we could counter the weight some times, but not all the time."

She nodded. "It would be at the pinnacle, and act like a pendulum that we could control." She wasn't just faking it the first time.

**I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on**  
**I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run**

October 28th. It's gotten cold in Danville. We were at the pumpkin farm. We decided to play tag until our parents got there. I was 'It.' I heard her laugh from behind a hay bale, and I quickly tagged her. Then I heard my mom. "I've gotta go. Bye, Isabella!" I began to run to the car.

**Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold**

I made it to the car and Mom.

**I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home**

**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall**  
**But I know you're not scared of anything at all**  
**Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away**  
**But I know I had the best day with you today**

_Candace POV_

It had been 3 years since then. I was now an 8th Grader.

**I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean**  
**I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys**  
**And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away**  
**And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names**

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school**

Except Stacy.

**But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you**  
**Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay**  
**But I know I had the best day with you today**

**I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger**  
**God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am**  
**I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run**  
**And I had the best days with you**

**There is a video I found from back when I was three**  
**You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me**  
**It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs**  
**And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world**

Dad is still smart, he's just not the smartest in the world.

**And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall**  
**I know you were on my side even when I was wrong**  
**And I love you for giving me your eyes**  
**For staying back and watching me shine**  
**And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say**  
**That I had the best day with you today**


	3. White Horse

**3. White Horse**

_Linda POV_

I met my high school sweetheart in Sophomore Year (10th Grade). He was the star of the Baseball team. We fell apart my 1st year of college. We met again shortly after my divorce. Then we began dating. Andrew (my ex-husband) was perfectly content with us dating, as it meant he spent more time with Phineas and Candace (We were still working out the custody details in court.).

**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel**  
**Comes out just when you need it to**  
**As I paced back and forth all this time**  
**Cause I honestly believed in you**

We had several fights, and "broke up" a few times. Each time, after a day or so, he would call to say that he never meant anything he said. After 1 fight, however, the phone didn't ring for days.

**Holding on, the days drag on**  
**Stupid girl, I should have known**  
**I should have known**

I caught him outside the movie theater. He was kissing another woman. I broke down in tears.

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**  
**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**  
**Lead her up the stairwell**

Everything I had been dreaming about, hoping for,

Died in that movie theater.

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**  
**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**  
**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**

I went home and left a screaming rant on his answering machine. "And this time," I concluded, "It's over." I stood no chance against her.

**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes**  
**And never really had a chance**  
**I had so many dreams about you and me**  
**Happy endings, now I know**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**  
**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**  
**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**  
**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**  
**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**

**And there you are on your knees**  
**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**  
**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

He came begging for forgiveness the next day. I refused. He had made far too many mistakes for that. He should've apologized before you were kissing her.

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**  
**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**  
**This is a big world, that was a small town**  
**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**

**And its too late for you and your white horse**  
**Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**  
**Try and catch me now**  
**Oh, it's too late to catch me now**


	4. Wake Me Up When September Ends

"Phineas? I'm calling about your father..."

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends**

September 25th, 1997. The day of the accident. He was driving along when the person in the car behind him rear ended him out of anger. He was smashed up against a highway divider. He was barely breathing when they found him. They immediately arrested the other driver.

**Like my fathers come to pass,**  
**seven years has gone so fast.**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

Mom rushed Candace and me to the hospital. We were stopped by the receptionist. "Where the hell do you think YOU'RE going, ya snot-nosed brats?"

Fortunately, Mom had an old friend who was the guy in charge of the hospital. "You're fired. They're with me." He took us past the doors into the Less-than-emergency-but-nonetheless-pretty-darn-close ward. Dad was sitting in his room, barely alive. Even without saying a word, we knew he wasn't gonna survive. We had one long last chat. At the end, Candace went out into the hallway. I stayed in with Dad as he went to sleep for the last time. "Good-bye, Dad."

**Here comes the rain again,**  
**falling from the stars.**  
**Drenched in my pain again,**  
**becoming who we are.**  
**As my memory rests,**  
**but never forgets what I lost.**

They buried him on September 30th. Mom brought a friend with her. He was Lawrence Fletcher. We knew him well. The day was miserable and gloomy. How appropriate.

**Wake me up when September ends.**

**Summer has come and past,**  
**the innocent can never last.**  
**Wake me up when September ends.**  
**Ring out the bells again,**  
**like we did when Spring began.**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

**Here comes the rain again,**  
**falling from the stars.**  
**Drenched in my pain again,**  
**becoming who we are.**  
**As my memory rests,**  
**but never forgets what I lost.**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

**Summer has come and past,**  
**the innocent can never last.**  
**Wake me up when September ends.**

**Like my fathers come to pass,**  
**twenty years has gone so fast.**  
**Wake me up when September ends.**  
**Wake me up when September ends.**  
**Wake me up when september ends.**


End file.
